


A picture worth a thousand words

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Photographer Keith (Voltron), Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith is kid with a camera and good grades, but fucking hates everyone.Shiro is the golden boy who can't cook if his life depended on it, he also can't help but crush on an anti-social boy who hates everyone.During a photography class at garrison college keith gets stuck with shiro for a group project.Basically the photography sheith au nobody asked for.Pidge and keith are roommates and you can't stop me





	A picture worth a thousand words

College life was absolutely amazing for Shiro. He had a good reputation, amazing friends, and his grades were great too. He always tried maintaining a good relationship with professors as well, and that really wasn’t much of a struggle. 

After packing up, Shiro put the straps of his backpack on his shoulders and left the classroom, heading to the next. This class, however, was his favorite class. It was photography, and it was a really fun class too. The professor was nice, and so was everyone else in the class. Well, most people. 

As he headed into the classroom, Shiro took his usual seat in the middle row, then took out a notebook along with a pencil just in case his professor wanted everyone to take notes.

 

Keith had a boring life, he was hated by teachers for his sarcasm. But he couldn't get kicked for freedom of speech, he had a decent roommate though. Her name was Katherine Holt, but she went by Pidge, why is a girl his roommate? Because keith kogane is gay and there wasn't enough room in the girls dorm. 

He really didn't need this class right now, he was on the brink of an anxeity attack. It also didn't help some prick beside him was setting his hoodie sleeve on fire with a match, he couldn't even properly afford medication. He couldn't ask his mom because he feels like he doesn't have the right to ask that much of her right now, as soon as the bell rang he was heading towards the door. The teacher could only watch as he left, there was nothing in the world that could stop him, he reached the bathroom locking the door and making sure no one was in there.

He felt the familiar feeling of numbness in his hand, and the dull ache in his chest. He leaned against the stall, legs giving out on him. He pulled at his hair feeling a small pulse behind his ear, his vision blurred from dizziness. He had no idea how long he was there for, he stayed until his vison cleared and left immediately after. After one look from a girl he realized his eyes were wet, he rubbed the tears away and walked to his next class.

Shiro waited patiently for class to end, noting that keith wasn't there yet " oh god I'm such a creep" he thought  
"He probably doesn't even know I exist" he mumbled to an empty seat.  
Shiro looked over to the door when it smacked against the wall " another day another dent in my wall... have any troubles getting here Mr. Kogane?" The Professor asked sarcastically  
Keith shrugged throwing his bag onto the seat, sitting down keith placed his camera infront of himself playing with the film. "Were his eyes red? Oh god did I fall for a Junkie!?" Shiro thought quickly. Shiro laid his head on his arms infront of him, listening to the professor as he explained that they would be working in pairs. He noticed that keiths head shot up, almost in fear at the mention of groups. The bell rang but keith stayed behind for once, he was usually the first out. Shiro waited outside the door, curious to why.  
"Please just let me work alone! I can hardly handle working with people around me!" He begged  
"I'm sorry but this project is worth 40 percent of your grade... and if I let you work alone I would have to let everybody else to" The Professor explained.  
"Why was he so against people?" Shiro asked himself  
Keith walked out quickly noticing shiro "how much did you hear?!" He asked quickly  
"Hear what?" Shiro lied  
Keith rolled his eyes "cut the crap I know you were outside the door"  
"Not much... why don't you like working with people?" He asked keith  
"That's none of your business" keith retorted  
"That's fair... um- do... you wanna be my partner?" He asked slowly  
Keith gave one last glance at him before shrugging. "Fine I guess"  
"Cool! I-I mean thats cool, I'm shiro" shiro stuttered  
"I know, your the schools golden boy" keith groaned  
"Who told you that?" Shiro asked  
"No one you give off the vibe"  
"Vibe?" Shiro asked  
"Yeah you know the feeling of self confidence and self esteem" shiro stared at him confused  
"Whatever lets just go"


End file.
